More and more personal and sensitive business information is today being stored on modern mobile communication devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers. The mobile communication device is today also being used for making financial transactions such as paying for commodities and buying stocks. Securing the mobile communication device from being accessed by unauthorised persons is thus very important.
The most common way of securing the information in the mobile communication device is by protecting the access to the device by a personal identification number (PIN). There also exist other type of access methods such as using the user's voice (i.e. by voice recognition), having the user drawing different shapes on a touch sensitive display, using a fingerprint sensor to read the unique fingerprint of the user. One of the more secure ways of identifying a user is by face recognition using a built-in camera in the mobile communication device. However, face recognition in mobile communication devices is today not reliable enough, do not provide an adequate level of security and/or consumes much computational power making it a very slow and power hungry way of providing security. Thus, finding a way to improve the security system of a mobile communication device is therefore highly sought for.